Passing Notes
by The Alternative Source
Summary: Sometimes even passing notes can prove to you how much two people love one another. FLUFF. 10th Doctor/Rose. Complete.


Passing Notes

By The Alternative Source

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I wish I did though. I WISH I WISH!!!

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Rose fumbled with her hands and took a peek at the Doctor. He was sitting across from her at the table reading a newspaper from the last planet they had visited in a language that she didn't understand. The only sound that the Doctor made was a laugh here and there. And as always he was oblivious to the glances that Rose was sending his way.

Biting her lip she looked back down and kept on eating. It was during a rare occasion that they actually got to relax and eat breakfast, but she couldn't stop it. She couldn't help glancing at him. He was the Doctor. The Oncoming Storm that had stolen her heart the moment that he took her hand in his. But she never had the courage to tell him that.

Putting her fork down, she took a drink of her orange juice and fumbled with the note in her pocket. She knew that it was extremely childish but she couldn't help but feel nervous. She had never tried something like this before.

'Well, not ever. But I was a kid back then. Never tried this with a Time Lord.'

Finishing her orange juice she set the glass down and took a deep breath in preparation.

'It's now or never.'

Suddenly standing up finally got his attention because he looked up in question.

"You alright?"

"Yeah..just…ummm….going to go floss. Think I have ham in my teeth," she pulled her hand to her mouth to emphasize her lie while her other hand fumbled with the secret note.

The Doctor eyed her for a second. Thinking that she had been caught in her lie she hesitated before he smiled, "Well, go on. Be ready in a few. We have places to be and things to see."

Rose pushed her chair back in and moved from foot to foot nervously. When she didn't move the Doctor's smile just became bigger, "Rose? You sure you're alright?"

Rose gave him a nervous smile and nodded, "Yeah, ummm….I'll be back."

She moved around the table and just when she was about to pass the Doctor she dropped the note in her pocket in front of him. She didn't stop to look and see his reaction or give him a chance to question her. She just ran to her room and pressed her back against her door.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Meanwhile the Doctor just sat in the kitchen looking at the note that Rose had dropped in front of him. Glancing back to the door he saw that Rose was nowhere to be seen. She had dropped the note and bolted out of the room rather quickly.

'Hmmm, what are you up Rose Tyler.'

Putting down his newspaper he carefully started unfolding the note. She hadn't accidentally dropped. It was on purpose, he knew that much but why? She had been sneaking glances at him all morning and when she wasn't looking he would sneak glances at her over the top of his newspaper. He couldn't help it. She was Rose Tyler. Bad Wolf and the only woman that he ever loved. But didn't have the courage to tell her.

When he finished opening the note his hearts skipped a beat and a smile like never before appeared on his face.

"Oh Rose."

Written neatly in pen it read:

I love you. I hope you love me too.

Circle **YES **if you love me too.

**NO **if you don't love me.

Or

**MAYBE ** if you don't know.

Quickly searching through his pockets for a pen he circled his answer and went to find Rose.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

'Floss my teeth? So embarrassing!'

Rose walked back and forth in her room. She had just given the man that she loved a childish love note and the only excuse that she could come up with when leaving the room was that she had to FLOSS? Nervously she bit her lip and kept on pacing.

'What if he doesn't love me?'

'What if he thinks I'm a fool?'

'What did I just do?'

'What…'

Her last thought was cut off as she heard a knock on her door.

"Yes?"

"Rose. Just me. Open the door."

Rose looked at the door silently for a couple of seconds. She could open the door and face utter humiliation or she could just stay in her room forever. When she didn't answer the Doctor knocked again.

"Rose?"

'Come on Rose Tyler. Can take on an army of Daleks, but can't face love?'

"Coming!"

Quickly searching around her room she changed her shirt to make it look like she had been delayed in opening the door because of her changing into a different top. When she was done she nervously walked over to the door and plastered a fake smile as she opened it.

"Hello."

The Doctor gave her a small smile, "Changing already? The days just begun."

"Spilled something on it while flossing."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at this but dismissed it as he remembered his mission and held his hand out with the note lying in his palm, "I think this is yours. Dropped it."

Rose looked at the note and saw that it was perfectly folded. Assuming that he hadn't read it Rose quickly snatched the note from his hand and muttered a thank you. Just when she was about to close the door the Doctor stopped her.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

This stopped Rose in her tracks, "What?"

"I said, aren't you going to open it," he said with a smile as he stood in her doorway with his hands in his pockets.

Biting her lip she slowly opened the note and read what was inside. A smile broke out on her face as she saw what he had circled. He had circled **YES. **And right underneath it he had written:

Forever or for as long as you'll have me.

Circle **YES **if you'll be with me forever.

**NO **if you don't want to have me forever.

Rose looked up at the Doctor and saw that he was holding a pen in his hand. Smiling at her he handed it to her. Rose quickly circled **YES **and wrote:

I promised you forever.

Handing the note back to him she smiled and bit her tongue as she saw his smile. He loved her and she loved him.

'Forever.'

And as he put the note in his pocket and took a step towards her they both knew that things had finally fallen into place. But when their lips finally met they finally realized that the love that they had been hiding from each other was revealed by an old children's tradition of passing notes.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

THE END

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Author's Note: Just needed a cute little one shot for the Doctor and Rose to get me jump started to finish my other story. Just finished finals so it's time to crank out my chappies.

Ciao!!!

P.S. **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
